


Shopping Fiasco

by solemnphoenix



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Jon is an excellent dad to girl triplets, Mischief, Shopping, Tiny bit of suspense, but she's safe and sound, runaway kid, the babies and family they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnphoenix/pseuds/solemnphoenix
Summary: Jon has to take his 5 year old triplets to the store and the girls go wild, giving him pure hell.(Part of a drabble series, "The Adventures of Daddy Jon.")
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744153
Comments: 26
Kudos: 266





	Shopping Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!  
> Hope you are keeping safe. This verse is so lovely and I couldn't resist exploring it further. Thanks a bunch for the wonderful response to my cake fic!! I hope you enjoy this one too!

"Papa! I'm hungry," little Rhaella tugged at her father's shirt "I want froot loops in milk."

"Yes papa! I want more blue ones" Lyanna exclaimed.

"I want greens!" Alysanne chimed in.

Jon eyed his three little daughters lovingly and ruffled their blonde hair. The three of them loved three different colours. Lyanna loved blue, Rhaella yellow and Alysanne green. So, everytime they asked for it, he had to sort the loops and give them the colours of their preferences. 

"Alright. Let's go to the kitchen and papa will give you all the fruit loops you want" Jon smiled at the 5 year old triplets.

The trio sped to the kitchen and climbed onto their respective chairs. A couple minutes later, Jon entered, with Ghost trailing behind him. Ghost ran to fetch his bowl and with tongue lolling out, settled beside the triplets, signalling for his meal. 

Jon turned to see four sets of hungry mouths waiting for their treats. He emptied a tin into Ghost's bowl and patted him, then gathered three bowls, filled them with milk and placed it on the table before his children. He reached for the loops pack and began emptying it into a plate to sort through the colours.

To his utter dismay, he discovered that it was almost empty, save for a handful. He began rummaging the pantry for more, but was unsuccessful.

The kids were hungry and cranky, and particularly demanded the froot loops. 

"Damn those loops" Jon shook his head and sighed. They wanted the loops and he couldn't leave them alone in the house. This left him with only one way out.

He has to go to the store  _ with _ the kids.

Usually, they finished grocery shopping during the weekends. Almost always, he goes to get them, while Dany stays home with the kids, and if the kids want to tag along, then Dany also accompanies them. With the two of them, there's always a better chance at controlling the naughty trio.

He turned towards them "My girls, since we are out of loops, we should go to the store. Let me change my clothes and we'll get started."

The triplets got excited at the prospect of going out and pounced on their father, clapping their hands excitedly. 

Jon turned towards Ghost and scratched the snowy fur between his ears "I'm sorry boi, I can't take you with me. I already have three naughty kids to keep my eyes on, so I need you to stay home."

Ghost whined and sadly nodded his head.

"Good boi" Jon sighed, "At least you listen to me without a fuss."

\-----

Jon put on jeans and a fresh shirt and managed to tame his unruly curls. After splashing some deo, he picked his wallet and made his way to the hall. He picked up the kids, locked the door and loaded them into the car. The store was nearby, and luckily, it was an uneventful drive which allowed Jon to mentally make note of all the other things they needed.

They entered the store and Jon reached for a cart. He turned to the three little kids "Come, let's get your froot loops!"

"Papa, I want chocolates" Lyanna pleaded.

"I want dragon clips and rubber bands" Rhaella declared.

"I want unicorn toy" Alysanne added.

"Lya, we already have lots of chocolates at home, so we'll buy them next time. I'll buy chips and crackers instead."

He turned to Rhaella and Alyssane "I'll see if they have good clips and toys. But there are other things too that I should buy, so stay close to me."

Disappointed at the denial of chocolates, they nodded sadly. Jon pushed the cart and began to gather eggs, milk, bread and the other items they needed. 

He went to the accessories section for the clips and bands. Rhaella and Alyssane were busy pointing out the stuff they liked, but Lyanna being the tomboy among the three, stood silent. She always wanted cars and toy swords, and didn't show much inclination towards dolls and clips.

With much disinterest, she started tapping her foot and looking around lazily. Some colourfully wrapped chocolates in a distance caught her eye and she smiled to herself. Seeing her father and sisters busy, she silently slipped away and ran towards her source of joy and interest.

\-----

The shelf was higher than her reach and she stood on her tiptoes for better access. She caught the shelf with one hand and tried to grab the chocolates with another. An unexpected thing happened then, she lost her balance.

She wildly moved her arms, attempting to get a grip and ended up dislodging the chocolates in this process. She received a shower of chocolates and before she could land with a thud, two hands caught her and picked her up. Lyanna turned to meet the smiling face of a man.

\-----

Meanwhile, Jon realised in pure horror that Lyanna was missing. 

He turned towards the other two "Did you see Lya anywhere? Where did she go?"

Rhaella and Alyssane shook their heads sideways. Jon rubbed his temples in exasperation. Not even 15 minutes into the store, and this little devil has disappeared already.

He eyed the other two. It was not wise to leave them alone. One missing child was more than enough for him to deal with.

He picked Alysanne, put her in the cart and hoisted Rhaella, the lighter of the two, on his left arm and pushing the cart with his right, sped off in search of Lyanna.

"Lyanna!" he called out and began searching in the nearby aisles frantically.

"Have you seen a blonde five year old girl come your way?" he enquired some of the people he crossed, "She looks like them" he said, pointing to the other two. Almost everyone was surprised at the mention of triplets and adored the two kids but shook their heads. Jon was thoroughly disappointed when they affirmed the negative.

He was beginning to get worried. Good grief! Where did this girl go, and what mischief was she up to? He just hoped she didn't hurt herself and was safe.

\-----

Lyanna stared into the kind eyes of the stranger carrying her. He looked at her with love and adoration and kissed her little nose. He tickled her and cooed, eliciting peals of laughter from little Lyanna. She instantly took a liking for this man. 

"You should not climb the shelves when you want something, little girl" he chuckled, "Now, what do you want?"

Lyanna pointed to some particular chocolates in the messy pile that lay on the ground. Just as he bent to pick those up, one of the store helpers passed by.

"I'm so sorry" he apologized and began gathering the strewn chocolates.

"It's alright sir. We are quite used to the mischief of little ones, leave it to me and continue your shopping" the help turned to Lyanna, "Is she your granddaughter? She looks very adorable!"

"Err.. yes, she is my grand daughter and she loves these chocolates. I'm sorry for the mess" he apologized.

"It is well, sir. Have a good day" the help waved at him and the man continued to walk to his cart with Lyanna in his hands.

\-----

Meanwhile, Alyssane was rejoicing being pushed around in a speeding cart. She began shrieking and clapping whenever Jon turned into an aisle.

Rhaella was disappointed. "Papa, I want to sit with Aly" she begged.

He knew better than to say no, and put her beside Alysanne to resume his search.

While Jon was busy enquiring about Lyanna, Rhaella and Alyssane got busy in the cart.

They found a chips packet in the cart and laid their hands on it simultaneously. 

"I want it" Rhaella tried pouncing on the packet.

Alyssane strengthened her grip, "No! I like it” she declared.

They started pulling it in each other's direction and tore it open in the process. Most chips ended up strewn on the cart, some on the ground and some on their frocks. Seeing their favourite chips, they smiled at each other for their collective achievement and began eating them as fast as they could.

As luck had it, they eyed a soft ball bin right next to them. They got excited and bent over as much as they could and succeeded in reaching it. 

Rhaella picked a soft ball and threw it at her sister. Alyssane, taking it as an invitation to a 'throw the ball' game, picked another one and threw it back at her sister. Within no time, they were throwing them around and at each other, haphazardly filling the aisle with them.

By the time Jon returned from the adjacent aisle after his enquiries, he saw Alyssane ready to launch a soft ball onto someone and Rhaella, trying to jump from the cart into the bin. Before she could topple and land in the bin, he urgently grabbed her with one hand and pulled the ball away from Alyssane's with the other. 

Seven heavens!! He was freaking out and these girls were throwing everything around and wrecking havoc. And now he has to clean this mess up  _ pausing _ his search.

"Rhae! Aly! What did papa say about not touching anything?" 

"I'm trying to find your sister and I need you to help me. Sit quiet you two!" Jon chided them.

Rhaella widened her big purple eyes and nodded innocently. Jon placed her in the cart, pushed it to a wall where they couldn't reach anything and hurriedly began collecting the strewn balls. Some of the others were kind enough to help him and he uttered his thanks to them. 

Seeing the mess, a store helper made her way to them. Jon's head shot up, "I sincerely apologise for this mess. My daughters can seldom stay calm. I will pay for any damages."

"It is well, sir. I'm quite used to this, in fact I'm just returning after picking up some chocolates which were thrown to the ground by a naughty girl"

Jon's eyes widened, his mouth agape. "Did she look like them?" he asked, pointing to the other two in the cart.

The help directed her gaze towards them and smiled, "Oh yes sir! She looked just like them. I saw her with her grandpa, two aisles from here."

"Grandpa?"

"Yes sir, that's what the man carrying her said."

"Do you know which way they went?"

"It's that way, sir" the help pointed out.

"I thank you so much for the help and I'm really sorry that my girls littered these soft balls everywhere" Jon apologised profusely and handed her a bill from his wallet, "Please accept it as my token of gratitude. I need to go. Thanks once again!"

With the speed of a lightning, Jon rushed to the pointed spot with the cart.

"Lyanna!" he practically yelled her name, looking around.

"Papa!" Jon heard the lovely voice of his daughter. It came from the adjacent aisle and Jon rushed towards her.

He saw a man in his sixties carrying his daughter and ran towards them. Lyanna pounced on her father and Jon hugged her tightly, peppering kisses on her cheeks. He was so relieved to see her safe. 

"Lovely kids you have there, young man."

"Thank you, sir. I've been searching for her for a while and was really worried."

"Jon Snow" he extended his hand.

"Davos Seaworth" the man took the proffered hand and shook it.

"I'm sorry I told the help that she is my granddaughter. I didn't want to alarm anyone and Lyanna told me that you were near the accessories section. I was on my way there."

"Papa! I got chocolates!" Lyanna opened her tiny fist to reveal them.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble my daughter caused. The help told me what she has done and I ask you to accept my apologies. And it's alright that you told her she's your granddaughter. Something tells me you had her best interests at heart" Jon replied.

"Oh it's alright, young man. Quite a mischievous and lively child she is" Davos said and went on to explain about what happened.

"I would've come earlier but my other two were not on their best behavior either" Jon said sheepishly. 

"I enjoyed my time with little Lyanna, she reminds me of my granddaughter" Davos smiled. "Did you complete your shopping?" he enquired.

"Err..no. It's next to impossible to manage them  _ and _ do the shopping. I'll have to come again alone or bring my wife along, if I have to get this naughty bunch" Jon replied in exasperation.

Davos smiled, "If it's alright, I'd love to carry little Lyanna for you and will keep an eye on the other two and you can continue shopping."

"Yes Papa! I like him. He gave me chocolates" Lyanna exclaimed.

There was something about this man, some warmth in his kind eyes that made Jon trust him. He felt more like family than a stranger and Jon acquiesced.

"Thank you for your kind offer. I'm greatly relieved that someone will keep an eye on them. I'll be very quick, I promise" Jon conveyed his gratitude.

Davos left his cart at the counter and with Lyanna perched on his left hand, he pushed Jon's cart with his right, assisting him in his shopping.

"Hello young girls! My name is Davos. What are your names?" he asked, looking at the two cherubs. 

"I'm Rhae"

"I'm Aly"

"They're short for Rhaella and Alyssane" Jon clarified.

"Beautiful names for such lovely girls" Davos smiled at them affectionately and extended his palm for a high five.

When they extended their hands, he moved his hand higher and they practically jumped to reach him. He kept moving his hand and they giggled heartily when at last he allowed them to give him a high five.

Davos was successful in engaging the children and Jon finished his shopping, relieved that the kids didn't cause further trouble. He wanted to personally visit Davos to give him a token of thanks.

“Do you live nearby?” Jon enquired.

“My apartments are the ones opposite the Dragonstone Diner” Davos replied.

“That’s so nice! We live just two blocks away from you, adjacent to the Essos Cafe. Our house is the one with the red door and lemon trees outside” Jon said enthusiastically, “My wife and I will be pleased to have you and Mrs. Seaworth for dinner, anytime.”

“Thank you for the greeting, Jon. We will definitely drop by and your family is most welcome to visit us anytime. We are quite used to having grandchildren running around in the house. My wife would be over the moon to meet these lovely girls!”

They exchanged phone numbers and parted ways after Jon conveyed his gratitude, again.

\-----

Late into the night, after tucking the children to sleep, Jon and Dany stood in silence, admiring their children.

Rhaella and Alysanne slept with their yellow and pink dragon clips and hair ties, and Lyanna slept clutching a blue toy car to her chest, which Davos gifted her.

"Your taste in selections has improved, my love" Dany chuckled, pointing to the 'glow in the dark' dragon clips.

"I should have paid at least half that attention in watching Lyanna. These two were hollering and clamouring over these clips so much that I lost sight of Lyanna. Holy seven! She scared the living daylights out of me!"

Jon recounted the havoc they wrecked."I swear I won't go alone with them, I need you if I'm to maintain my sanity" he sighed, "They drove me crazy enough that I almost brought home Mr. Davos' shopping bag."

Dany laughed heartily, eyeing the sleeping cherubs, "Look at what a naughty bunch we've made."

"Aye," Jon chuckled. 

His eyes softened, brimming with affection for his family "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Dany leaned into the warm embrace of her husband, letting his scent soothe her. 

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> The fandom deserved to see Grandpa Davos and I loved including him in this fic, and giving our babies the house with the red door and lemon trees!! Lemme know if you liked it!
> 
> Check out the fics by the other wonderful authors in this series!
> 
> I'm new to writing for the Jonerys fandom. I'd love to know your reviews/suggestions on my little fic. It really encourages me to hear back from you!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm @solemnphoenix on Tumblr. You can always talk to me :)


End file.
